1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for enhancing the cargo carrying or hauling ability of a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pickup trucks include beds positioned behind the operator's cabin or cab. The beds are used for carrying various types of cargo including, but not limited to, lumber, tools, machinery, and the like as well as any object that can be carried in/by the bed of the pickup truck. Oftentimes, an owner of a pickup truck will install or have installed a cover over the bed of the pickup truck. The cover may be a “hard” cover that extends above the top of the sidewalls of the bed or it may be a “soft” cover. Both types of covers are known as a tonneau cover. The cover may be retractable or not. The purpose of the bed cover is to protect the bed and any items carried in the bed from the elements such as the sun, rain, sleet, snow, hail, wind, leaves, and vermin. The tonneau cover also adds security by hiding the contents in the bed and increasing the time required to remove the cover to discover and steal the contents in the bed. In addition, tonneau covers add a look that many consider to be stylish by giving the truck bed a streamlined look.
To prevent the cargo from sliding off of the bed during transport, a tailgate is typically provided. The tailgate is a door hingedly connected to the bed along its bottom edge and is typically movable between a fully open position in which it extends essentially and substantially co-planar with the floor of the bed and a fully closed position. A latch mechanism is provided on each of the opposing sides of the tailgate interface with corresponding tailgate latch bolts provided on the sidewalls of the bed to maintain the tailgate in the fully closed position. A handle is also provided to selectively disengage the latch mechanism and permit the tailgate to be opened.
Pickup trucks have become a common conveyance for many people. In recent years, many trucks include added passenger seating. In many instances, manufacturers of pickup trucks wish to avoid increasing either the wheelbase or the overall length of the truck when further seating capacity is added. As a result, the manufacturer often shortens the truck bed of the pickup truck. Unfortunately, the result is reduced cargo carrying capacity.
Several attempts have been made to develop suitable accessories to enhance the carrying characteristics of a pickup truck. These include primarily truck bed extenders, however, other devices include tool boxes mounted on the inside or the outside of the bed, truck racks, and the like.